PokemonXDigimon Rise of Diaboromon
by Infinity Ash
Summary: Ash and pikachu are back and they're going to help the digidestined once again from an Digimon/Virus hybrid who was wrecking havoc on the Internet will they stop them before something bad happens
1. Chapter 1

**PokemonXDigimon Rise of Diaboromon**

 **Chapter 4**

 **The Pokémon Master Returns**

 **Disclaimer : I do not own pokemon and digimon adventure saga and now it's taking the events of Digimon the movie As Ash returns to help his digidestined friends once again to face a new threat that's inside the Internet and hope you enjoy P.S. it's AshXSora**

In the far reaches of Kanto region where humans and pokemon come together in the harmony as we see an raven-hair teen who's wearing a red cap with a white logo on it, blue and white sweat-tee, black pants, sneakers and has a yellow mouse with a thundershape tail with him looking at the river of the Kanto regoin with a smile " it's great to be home, right buddy. " said the teen who reveals to be Ash ketchum the famous pokemon champion of the Kalos region talking to his friend pikachu

" Pika " said pikachu looking at his friend then he looks at his master digivice and his legendary crest of will

"But we're not going to forget our friends we knew at thier world and the digital world especially her " As Ash remembers his other friends were Tai, Matt, Izzy, Joe, Mimi, Tk and kari known as the digidestined along with thier Digimon Agumon, Gabumon, Tentomon, Gomamon, palmon, patamon and gatomon who have defeated strongest enemies they faced Myotismon, Piedmon, Metalseadramon, Machinedramon, Puppetmon and the worse they faced was apocalymon they faced them and they don't give up till it's over. But there's one person was in his mind and came to his life was Sora

"Sora if you hear, I want you to know that I'll always love you and I'll never forget you. and pikachu will never forget Biyomon if only there's a chance to enter the two worlds again. " Thought Ash as he remembers his girlfriend it's been 2 years since they went thier saprated ways he's thinking of a way of going to visit but there relaxation was disturbed

"Guess who twerp and pikachu! "Said a voice as Ash and pikachu looked up and see three familiar faces "what now? " Said Ash as they see team Rocket made a comeback

 **"To protect the world from devastation "**

 **" To unite all peoples within our nation. "**

 **" To denounce the evils of truth and love. "**

 **" To extend our reach to the stars above. "**

 **" Jessie "**

 **" James. "**

 **" Team Rocket blast off in the speed of light! "**

 **" Surrender now or prepare to fight! "**

 **" Meowth ! That's right! "**

"Team Rocket! don't you guys never hear a word "give up " I have no time for this. " said Ash as team Rocket looks at him " look say anything you want but we're not I repeat not going to give up until we capture pikachu " said Jessie as she brings out her pokeball " Go Yanmega use Ancientpower! " as Jessie throws her pokeball and Yanmega appeared and used Ancientpower at them but Ash and pikachu never give up on the fight "That's all you got pikachu use iron tail! "Said Ash as pikachu used iron tail at Yanmega and was Ko

"Dang we almost got him. " said Jessie

" but we also have plan "B" in mind. " said Meowth as he pushed the button then a robot appeared "just great more robots. " said Ash as he sees the robot which reminds him at the time he faced Machinedramon "That's right but don't think of using your pokemon because this robot is indestructible. " said James as Jessie was smiling "Yes, I can't believe we're going to win this once we take pikachu to the boss we'll get the promotion for sure. " Said Jessie as they're laughing as Ash was thinking

" They're right how am I going to face that machine? "Thought Ash as pikachu looks at him " Pika pi." said pikachu as he points his master digivice then looks at pikachu with a smile " ready to this buddy. " said Ash as pikachu nodded to his friend then team Rocket looks at him

"So are you going to surrender. " Said Meowth as they see Ash smirked

" No I'm going to Master digivolve! " said Ash which got team Rocket confused as they see Ash and pikachu are glowing

( Ash's master digivolve )

" Digimon "

" Digimon digital monsters Digimon are the Champions. "

" Digimon digital monsters Digimon are the Champions. "

" Ash master digivolve to! "

" Master digivolve "

" Voltachu! "

" Digimon digital monsters Digimon ! " as team Rocket were stunned and shocked of seeing Ash's master digivolve form Voltachu for the first time

" How did he do that? " Said James

"I don't know I can't get information about him. " said meowth as they see no data available on thier computer about Voltachu as they see Jessie with a look " forget I say we take them both for the boss so we can have that promotion. " said Jessie as they're ready to fight Voltachu " Let's do this then. "Said Voltachu as he's ready for combat as team Rocket used the mechanical arms to try and restrain him but "Thunder punch! " as Voltachu used thunder punch at the mechanical arms then break which made team Rocket more stunned

"Meowth! Think of something. " Said James as Meowth was pushing the buttons

"I'm trying James? "Said Meowth as more traps, mechanical arms are being wrecked by Voltachu as the systems are malfunctioning like crazy "overload, overload! Newcomer too strong systems malfunctioning. " said the computer as the robot is going more crazy as Voltachu sees this is his chance "Let's end this Volt blast! " as voltachu used volt blast and going straight for the robot as team Rocket was screaming that the attack is going at them then the robot explode as team Rocket was sending flying

"We're Blasting off again. " said Team Rocket as they're blasting off as a twink appeared in the sky then Voltachu changes back into Ash and pikachu " Now that's victory there." said Ash as pikachu hops on to Ash's shoulder " Pika " said pikachu then they notice one just saw the whole thing was May who was stunned

" Ash, did you and pikachu just fused into this golden armor humanoid pikachu " said May as Ash knew that he has to tell her the truth "Yes, you did let me explain the whole thing " as Ash explains to her about what she saw and everything for her to understand

(5 hours later )

"So you're a digimaster who was helping your new friends the digidestined with thier creatures called digimon to save the two worlds and you can master digivolve with pikachu into this Voltachu is that right? "Said May as Ash nodded to her then may looks at him " Ash, I promise I won't tell anyone about this. " said may with a smile as Ash smiled back at her " Thanks May. " Said Ash

" Pika " said pikachu then Ash notice his master digivice is acting up

"What's going on with your master digivice Ash? "Said May then they see the portal appeared in front of them as Ash reconized the surroundings "it's the digital world. " said Ash as may looks at him realize that this is her first time seeing it in the portal then an old man appeared looking at Ash and he reconized him already

"Gennai it's good to see you again. " said Ash

" Yes it's been a long time. " said Gennai as an orange dinosaur appeared and see Ash in happiness "Ash, it's great to see you again. " said the dinosaur who revealed to be Ash's friend Agumon Tai's digimon "Agumon! " said Ash as he sees more digimon were running to him as they jumped on him and we're happy to see him and pikachu again as he laughs

"Tentomon, Biyomon, Gabumon, Gomamon, palmon, patamon and gatomon it's great to see you guys too. " said Ash

"We missed you. " said Gabumon

" Yeah, you and pikachu are our friends. " said Tentomon

" We never forget you for what you done for us. " said Patamon

"Yeah the way you kicked the dark masters butts with us as Voltachu and your other forms. " said Gomamon as Ash smiled at them " Thanks guys. " said Ash then he sees pikachu was kissed by Biyomon, Palmon and Gatomon as may sees it "Ash ketchum since when did pikachu met with girls. " said May who was steamed by Ash thinking he met girls in the other world

"Nothing important May. But I have a feeling it's not a reunion is it Gennai! " Said Ash who was serious about this one and may never seen Ash this serious before as Gennai nodded to him "yes Ash, we need you over to the digital world. We have heard rumors there's a digimon who was infecting the internet at the real world and we need you to come with us. " said Gennai

" That'sright Ash, and we found our way to enter the Internet. " said Gabumon

" Yeah we need you with us like old times. " Said Gomamon

"Just you and pikachu whipped creamed that Myotismon as Electrochu " said Patamon as Ash looks at them knowing that it's going to happen again but he don't care he's going to help his friends just like the old times then he smiled at them " We're in guys. " said Ash

" Pika " said pikachu hops on to Ash's shoulder

" Alright let's go. " Said Palmon

"Yeah and Sora will be happy once she sees her knight in shiny armor again after two years. " said Biyomon as may hears the name means Ash was with a girl and also he now has a girlfriend which made her mad "ASH KETCHUM! YOU HAD A GIRLFRIEND AND YOU DIDNT TELL ME! "Shouted May as Ash was nervous now then looks at his Digifriends as Ash and pikachu sees the digital world and sees Gennai's house he's in as Gennai can tell that Ash and pikachu's energy was worn out

"I notice your energy is worn out Ash! " Said Gennai then they hear Ash and pikachu's stomachs growling

" Well yes but one thing is I haven't have lunch yet. " said Ash

" Pika " said pikachu

"Then let's eat then we face the new threat. " Said Agumon

"Now you're talkin. " Said Gabumon

"Pikachu how about we sit together as our first date. " said Biyomon as pikachu blushed

" Pika pi. " Pikachu accept her offer and went inside As Ash looks how Pikachu and Biyomon are Bieng together as he looks at the sky remembers the girl in her blue hat he was in love with and confessed thier feeling of each other at thier journey then he smiles " Sora, you're in for a big surprise ever. " said Ash as he went inside

 **That's it of the chapter of PokemonXDigimon Rise of Diaboromon now before I'm going to make more chapters I'm going to make a new form for Ash known as MagnaVoltachu soon as the infinity level hybrid if you want the form to appeared send over your votes to your reviews and enjoy**

 **P.S. PokemonXDigimon 4ever**

 **Signed Magmortar!**

Review


	2. Keramon strikes the net and reunion

**PokemonXDigimon Rise of Diaboromon**

 **Chapter 2**

 **The keramon strikes the net and reunion**

 **Disclaimer : I do not own pokemon and digimon adventure saga and now it's taking the events of Digimon the movie As Ash returns to help his digidestined friends once again to face a new threat that's inside the Internet and hope you enjoy P.S. it's AshXSora**

In the digital world Ash and pikachu have a look on the digimon that enters the net as it looks like a jellyfish with a contact lenses "this digimon new to us pikachu " said Ash looking at his best friend " Pika " said pikachu but they also found out that the Digi analyzer has no information about it "It seems this digimon you're looking at is new to us Ash. " said Agumon as Ash sees him and the gang all looking at the threat "yes Agumon, but I believe if it's not created in the digital world. I believe that an human created that digimon according to. The computer it's a half digimon half virus. " said Ash

"That's a theory there Ash, Izzy would be proud of you with your knowledge of digimon. " Said Tentomon but as they saw the baby form digimon have digivolved

"Pika pi. " said pikachu as they see the digivolution is complete the baby digimon is now a different because it's body looks like a blue creature's hand "an digimon digivolve so soon how's that possible In the net? "Said Ash then thethey noticed it send something "And he send us a email? "Said Palmon as Ash read it said **"I'M Hungry! "** then Gabumon steps in "would Tai call for a pizza? "Said Gabumon as Ash looks at the screen then sees it eating computer data "Oh, Muk he's eating the computer data in the net guys. " Said Ash as they looked at it eating all the data caused all the machines including the codes on to the box of chocolates in the grocery store in odaiba then they have see it digivolved quickly into Keramon the rookie level means it's more trouble than the dark masters themselves

"What are we going to do Ash? "Said patamon as Ash looks at his friends "we're getting the gang together guys . We need to contact Tai so you guys can enter the Internet. " said Ash as they celebrate but which Biyomon asked Ash something " Ash, are you sure you're not going in the net with us. " said Biyomon as Ash looks at her " I don't know if it's possible for a human and digimon will enter the Internet. " said Ash as Gennai walks to him " You and pikachu can enter the net Ash. Your master digivice allows you and your pokemon to enter the net." said Gennai which Ash smiled

" Guys we need to send a email to the digidestined " said Ash as they're ready

(Odaiba, the real world)

" Are you saying that we're just going to watch this thing going to devour everything "said Tai as he too looks at Keramon along with izzy " I wish Agumon was here. " said Tai until Agumon ' s voice appeared "Tai, Tai! "Said Agumon " It's like i could hear him now? "Said Tai as the voice appeared again " You can hear me now. " said Agumon but Tai was so dumb to notice "sure wish he was here. " said Tai then the appeared again "I am here. " said Agumon as Tai hears it " Agumon? . . . Where are you? " said Tai as izzy looks at the computer " it's a transmission from the digital world. " said Izzy as they looked at the screen then see Agumon and Gennai

"Agumon! " said Tai

" And he's with Gennai! " said Izzy

" It's been a long time. " said Gennai then tentomon appeared " don't you forget me. " said Tentomon as Izzy sees him again "Tentomon! "Said Izzy as They see Biyomon, Gabumon, Gomamon, palmon , patamon and gatomon are here they're happy to see them again but they notice Tai and Izzy's faces were turn from cheerful to sadness "They're all here except for Ash and pikachu. " Said Tai as izzy looks at him " Yeah Tai, I miss them too. " said Izzy as they hear Ash's voice "you guys are homesick or something. " Said Ash as Tai and izzy saw thier friend again

" Ash, I can't believe you're here. " said Tai

"And it's great to see you again. " said Izzy

" It's only been two years since we went our saprated ways and it's great to see you guys too. " said Ash as Tai and Izzy asked him one question " Ash you know the reason you came here. " said Tai as Ash nodded " Yes, GGennai told me we're facing an digimon attacking the net. " said Ash as thier digimon are ready to speak " we found our way to enter the Internet. " said Gabumon

" And we're always there to help you guys. " said Patamon

" And we told Gennai to bring Ash and pikachu back to the digital world. " said Biyomon

" Biyomon did you just say that because Sora and you Missed them. " said Izzy till they notice Biyomon blushed by hearing Izzy said that "Why won't you boys just mind your own business if it involves love. " Shouted Biyomon as Tai looks at Izzy " you got your digivice Izzy " said Tai

" I'm one step ahead of you Tai " said Izzy as he shows him his Digivice

" Ash do you still have your master digivice and the legendary crest of will. " Said Tai

" I'm always come prepare guys. " said Ash as he shows them his master digivice and his legendary crest of will

"Our digivices will help you digivolve and with Ash's master digivolve form Voltachu together we squash that bug. " said Tai putting on his goggles as they cheered as Gennai told them that Agumon and Tentomon with head to the net asIzzy asked Ash something " Ash, why are you not going in the net. " said Izzy as Ash is going to eexplain what happened "our Energy is worn out from the fight we had at our world and we need to rest for a minute. " said Ash as Tai gets the idea of who he faced then has a idea " I'll call the other digidestined to help us out. " Said Tai as he picks up his phone and asked thier parents to speak to his friends but they're busy

"Izzy I want you to talk to Sora." said Tai as he passes Izzy the phone as he phones Sora's apartment her mother picks up the phone and told them that Sora wasn't there as she hangs up " Sora said she's not home. " said Izzy as Ash watched Tai sitting on the chair "who needs her " said Tai as Ash wants to know what's going on. " Hey, what's going on between you guys. " said Ash as Tai looks at him " it's none of your business Ash. " Said Tai then izzy looks at him " Ash maybe you should tell her. She listens to you. " said Izzy as Ash heard that then looks at Izzy " I'll talk to her in the video chat. " said Ash as Izzy smiled " Thanks Ash. " said Izzy

(Sora's apartment )

"He better not send me the email " said Sora looks at her computer then sees an email but "No, it's not okay. Stupid Tai " said Sora as she's going to closed her computer till another message appeared then hears the familar voice she knew "don't you dare shut me down Sora " as Sora hears that voice then clicks the second message and sees Ash and pikachu with Biyomon "Ash, pikachu and Biyomon I can't believe you three are here. " said Sora who's happy to see her boyfriend and her friend again as Ash asked her something "Sora we need you to help me, Izzy out. and do you still got your digivice? "Said Ash as Sora nodded "Yes, why Ash. " Said Sora as Ash explains to her what's going on "

"An evil digimon is taking over the Internet and we need a lot of help what doyou say Sora we need you." said Ash as Sora's thinking about it but she looks at him " is Tai helping you too. If he is I'm not helping. " said Sora as Ash hears those words just like Tai said to him " look Sora I want to know what's going on between you and Tai I asked for help and you decline it. " said Ash Sora never seen him so serious about what's going on " Alright we got into a fight you see Tai givethis hhairpin for my birthday I got all mad at him and said he don't like my hair style. Then we haven't spoke to each other since two years. " Said Sora as Ash knows the truth now then looks at her

"Sora getting mad at Tai doesn't solve your problem it hurts you more if you and him just apologies to each other and it's time you two have to work together before something bad happens once that digimon attacks more in the net. " said Ash as Sora hears those words again just like when they first met at the digital world since she doesn't discover her power of the crest of love then she looks at Ash with a smile " when will we go Ash. " Said Sora as Ash and Sora looks at the video showing Greymon and Kabuterimon fighting keramon

"That thing is a digimon that's attacking the net. " said Sora as Ash nodded to her "That's him alright but looks like Greymon and Kabuterimon are winning. " said Ash but wasn't till they see what happened "Keramon digivolve to infermon! " as they looked at the spider digimon that Ash,pikachu, Sora and Biyomon haven't seen before "he digivolve to the champion level. " said Sora as Ash looks at his data then notice something about that level "Izzy. You and Tai have to beat him he's in the ultimate level. " said Ash as they hear him say that but infermon have injured Greymon and Kabuterimon "Ash is right he's too strong for our digimon now. " said Izzy

" Then they'll just have to digivolve again. " said Tai as they're letting thier digimon to digivolve till infermon was getting closer to them then used his attack on MetalGreymon and Megakabuterimon then he escaped from the net as Tai looks at Agumon " Agumon are you okay? " Said Tai as his friend looks at him " Don't take me out coach " said Agumon then Izzy looks at Tentomon " Tentomon! " Said Izzy as Tentomon was standing "I'm fine. One second who is tentomon? " said Tentomon

" Don't worry Tai. They just need to rest. " said Izzy

"I can't believe it two digimon were beaten by a lousy bug. " said Tai

"We'll try and find him till they're done resting me, pikachu and Biyomon will be able to meet you guys there. " said Ash

" Ash is right guys we still have enough time. " said Sora till they hear the phones are being answered by infermon that makes Ash wonder.

"Guys! have a feelin that Infermon is looking for someone. " Said Ash as they looked at him

"You think so Ash. " Said Sora looking at him

"Yes I've believe what Izzy said was true about where he came from I believe that an human created Infermon . And he's using the phones across the world to find the programmer. " said Ash

" That's an excellent theory Ash. " said Izzy as they're going to think of a plan then Tai received a call from Matt and tk "Hey guys we got Tai's call ." said Matt as Tai picks up the phone "Matt did you and tk have your digivices with you. " said Tai as Matt looks at his brother "Did you pack them? "Said Matt as Tk picks up the phone " This is Tk of course we had them what's going on " said Tk as Izzy picks up the phone "An digimon is taking over the Internet Agumon and Tentomon try to fight back but they need help. " Said Izzy

"We're on it but we need more help if Ash is here. " said Tk then those two brothers hear his voice " Hey little buddy, you got your wish I'm here too. " said Ash as they're happy to see thier friend again " Ash, you think you'll beat infermon as Voltachu? "Said Matt as Ash talks to them " yes I'm only going to access pikachu and I'll see you guys at the net and you guys better think of finding a computer somewhere. " said Ash as they nodded and went out as Sora wants to talk to Ash "Ash, I want you to know that I'm so happy to see you again. " said Sora as Ash sees tears on her face " Yeah, and I'm happy to see you again Sora " said Ash as Biyomon flies to Ash

"Aww. I've knew you two will see each other again. " said Biyomon as Ash looks at her then smiles

" Yes, Love never dies. " said Ash then Gomamon looks at Ash

" Ash it's good that Infermon won't kill you as Voltachu. " said Gomamon but there's one thing on Ash's mind "it won't be infermon will kill me. The only person will kill me is May. " Said Ash speaking of may wonder what's going on at Ash's world lately when may and Team Rocket saw Ash and pikachu change into Voltachu

(Pallet town Ash's world )

"What I'm going to do Ash is away to this new world helping his friends and thier digimon to save them and he has a girlfriend Ash ketchum until you get back we have a lot of talk to do. " Said May then an voice appeared "Hey May what's up? "As may turns around and see it was Ash's childhood friend Serena " Hi Serena, I'm just enjoying an walk and what brings you here? " Said May who was nervous "I came to find Ash. Have you seen him his mother told me that he's heading to the lake. " said Serena as May hears that then had a plan that will work

"No, I was looking for him too but he's not here he mentioned about going to Mt. Moon for a walk you know how Ash is. " Said May as Serena looks at her know something is suspecious about her then she smiled " okay May. Let's look for them together and our friends will be coming with us too. " said Serena as may hears it

"Yeah, bring all our friends with us that's a good idea . " Said may as they're walking then may thinks "I'm doomed. " Thought May as they're walking back to Ash's house to meet up with thier friends and tell them they're going to Mt. Moon to see Ash and pikachu not knowing that he's at the digital world

(Team Rocket HQ)

"So you're saying an trainer and his pikachu can evolved together into this humanoid pikachu with gold armor. " Said Giovanni Team Rocket leader as Jessie and James nodded "Yes, and he's strong, and clever. " said Meowth as they notice Giovanni face " you fools actually think I'm going to believe this story. " said Giovanni then they notice James had something "James what's that you got? "Said Jessie as they notice it's a cam "I bring this along just in case our victory but I think I got him on record. " said James as he shows Giovanni the video image of Voltachu facing the robot

"That's him alright boss." said meowth

"Yes and he's invisable as well and nothing can't stop him. " Said Jessie as he looks at Voltachu then looks at the three

"Well then. I want to know more about this Ash and his pikachu who changed into this Voltachu. His DNA will be useful to join team Rocket and take over the Kanto region by force now you three find him and bring him here. " said Giovanni as Jessie, James and meowth nodded "we can finally capture pikachu for good. " said James but Giovanni looked

"Remember I want them both. " said Giovanni

" Yes were on it. " said Meowth as they left and go to thier balloon back at the digital world with Ash as he looks around and decided to take a tour on old memory lane of seeing the places then he spots an island "I wonder what is this island is? "Said Ash as he hears patamon "That's file island Ash. " Said Patamon as Ash looks at him " That's the island where you guys faced Devimon. " Said Ash looking at the island as patamon nodded "Yes that's where I first digivolve into Angemon. " Said Patamon as Ash hears that patamon had first digivolve to Angemon on that island

" Then something tells me that Devimon is an strongest opponent Tai and the others. " Said Ash

"Indeed he is since we're back together since Devimon saprated the island and us from each other and he send leomon and ogremon to destroy Tk then we manage to free leomon and made our stand against Devimon but the others try to fight him off but we're defeated by him. Then he tried to harm Tk and I have digivolve to Angemon and have defeated him and cost me a price of give away my life to save my friends. " As patamon finish his story Ash felt bad for hearing this then looks at patamon

"But seeing here with Tk was the good thing. " said Ash

" Yeah and one thing is that when you came and helped us and never give up on everything. . " said Patamon then they hear Biyomon

" Mind I join the view. "said Biyomon as they nodded and she watches the island then Biyomon asked Ash something " Hey Ash, when it's all over are you planning to go back to your world." said Biyomon as Ash heard that then looks at Biyomon " Yeah, but I don't know. I want to return home but I don't want to hurt Sora. If I leave again I'll make Sora upset. " said Ash then Gennai appeared

"You have an hard decision in your heart Ash, don't just let you thoughts tell you your choice you have listen to your heart. Your heart is the only key that helps you and your choice. "said Gennai as Ash was thinking about his wisdom he give him then smiled " He's right I do have a choice. "Thought Ash

 **That's it of the chapter of PokemonXDigimon Rise of Diaboromon now and hope you enjoy this chapter**

 **P.S. PokemonXDigimon 4ever**

 **Signed Magmortar!**

Review


	3. Diaboromon unleased

**Chapter 3**

 **Diaboromon unleashed**

 **disclaimer I do not own pokemon and digimon and here's chapter 3 of rise of Diaboromon where Ash, pikachu, Agumon, Tentomon, Biyomon, Gabumon and patamon are going to face Diaboromon if nothing goes wrong in the net now enjoy**

(Kanto )

"Ash where are you?" shouted Serena as her along with Ash's other friends who are searching for him in Mt. Moon they were been searching and searching but there was no sign of him "Where did went May you told us he's at Mt. Moon but he isn't" said Max who asked his sister that he's not there May needs to come up with another idea or they'll learn that he's not here but at the digital world "He was planning on going to saffron city yeah he's just over here right now" said May as she's leading them to saffron city "Ash hurry up" she said in her mind

(digital world)

In the digital world Ash is all ready to help his friends to stop infermon for wrecking more of the internet "are you four all set" Ash looks at pikachu, Biyomon, Gabumon and patamon who nodded their heads "we're ready said both as pikachu hops on his shoulder

"Let's go guys" as they are all ready to go as Gennai came to Ash

"Ash may I talk to you for a minute" Gennai said as Ash walks to him "What is it Gennai?" Ash asked as he spoke "Ash before you go you need to be careful at the internet once you enter beware of the e-mails they will slow you down including the digimon once you face infermon" Gennai told him of more dangers in the net "I understand Gennai and thanks" Ash said then he jumps to the net with his friends

"were getting close" said Agumon

"I hope Tai and Izzy will reach the others soon" said Tentomon

"Then you and I will just have to beat that thing ourselves" said Agumon till

"Who said you guys have to beat them" as they see Ash, pikachu, Biyomon Gabumon and patamon

"sorry were late" said Gabumon

"you guys came just in time" said Tentomon as they saw webcams of the others

"Gabumon" said Matt

"Patamon" said Tk

"Biyomon" said Sora as they enter

"Alright guys we need to stop that digimon before he wrecks everything" said Ash as they nodded and saw Infermon "I'm looking for the programmer don't interfere" said Infermon "He's messing around with us" said Matt as him and Tai looked at him "Good Let's get him" said Tai as Agumon and Gabumon are charging "It's time to digivolve" shouted matt as every children saw them digivolve

"Agumon warp digivolve to Wargreymon!"

"Gabumon warp digivolve to metalGarurmon!" as two mega level digimon attacks infermon "Alright way a go you guys" said Biyomon as Sora looks at her "Biyomon you have to digivolve" said Sora then Tk looks at Patamon "You too" said Tk as they nodded "Biyomon digivolve to" said Biyomon as infermon spots them "Patamon digivolve to" said Patamon as Infermon leaps then "Infermon digivolve to Diaboromon." Ash saw that form but couldn't believe it "A mega level" said Ash as Diaboromon attacked Biyomon and Patamon made Ash going to fight them

"That's it" he brings out his pokeballs

"Charizard and Sceptile I choose you" as he brings Charizard and Sceptile out

"charr"

"tile" the children at the real world saw pokemon for the first time

"Who are they"

"they're digimon they're new"

"Charizard flamethrower" as Charizard released a powerful flamethrower then actually got him but he striked Charizard

"Sceptile bullet seed" as Sceptile used bullet seed and saved Charizard

"Ash hang on" shouted Matt as metalGarurmon charged

"wipe him out" shouted Tai as Wargreymon as they fight Diaboromon pikachu hops on Ash's shoulder

"Pika"

"You bet buddy"

"Ash master digivolve to Voltachu" as Voltachu is ready to fight "Thunder kick" as he kicked Diaboromon as the battle continues "It's no use" said Izzy as Tai was watching "what are you talking about we're winning' said Tai "this is going to end" said Izzy "Yeah right" said Tai as Izzy looks at him "Not that there something's wrong with me" said Izzy as Tai looks at him "Like what?" questioned Tai "I guess it's your mom's recipes" as Izzy was rushing to the bathroom "sometimes I told you so but I told you so" said Tai

the fight continues as Voltachu saw something is wrong with Wargreymon and metalgarurumon as they are slowing down "dang they're slowing down" as their attacks missed Diaboromon but Voltachu used thunder punch at him till he knew about the e-mails "electro shield!" as an shield defended him and his two friends "They're safe but the shield won't last long" Voltachu then saw Tai was back online but not going well

"Tai where were you " said Sora who was angry

"Look I just crashed the computer and" but was cut off

"Yeah right I always know you're stupid" said Sora

"take that back" said Tai as they start arguing then voltachu had it

"Enough you two what is with you guys ever since you two made a fuss of that stupid hairpin that destroyed your friendship I thought we stick together now I was wrong of meeting you guys I'll go and face Diaboromon myself" as voltachu is going after that digimon alone "Ash come back they never mean it please come back Ash!" said Tk but Ash have already left to go after him

"Guys why you have to fight right now Ash is out there going to get himself killed and is all thanks to you two that made some fuss and blaming each other some friends you are Ash was right too " said Matt as Tai and Sora were now depressed learning that Ash was right about them "I never mean to Matt I guess I am stupid now I'm worried about loosing my only best friend I had since we met" Tai said to him as Sora she felt guilty for what's happening "Ash was right is all thanks to that stupid hairpin guys but we are not going to stand here and watch Ash to end his life" said Sora

Voltachu have found his location "Where are you ulgy bug I know you're here" Voltachu then heard ticking sound then he saw Diaboromon with the clock then was laughing "Go back to the beginning" then the clock disappeared in front of Voltachu

"What's with that clock" voltachu said

"You will soon find out Ash Ketchum" Diaboromon said as Voltachu was stunned that he knew all about him and his pokemon

"How did you know about me" Voltachu

"I knew all about you and the world you come from soon I'll wipe out this world to find my programmer Willis" Diaboromon said to him as Voltachu saw he's making copies of himself "why making copies" voltachu asked him "I'm going to launch a missile and no one will never stop it" voltachu was more shocked about the missile going to hit at ten minutes as he prepares with his crest

"not if I stop you" as the crest started to glow then the light appeared

(Voltachu's legendary Digivolve )

" Digimon "

"Voltachu Legendary Digivolve to! " as Voltachu was struck by the light

" Digimon digital monsters Digimon are the Champions. "

" Digimon digital monsters Digimon are the Champions. "

"Legendary Digivolve. " as the light clears he's in knight armor with a knight sword made as a gauntlet, a cape appeared along with a crest of will symbol on it then he fires electricity all over the skies then made a pose

" Electrochu! " as Electrochu was ready to fight

"Let's end this bug" said Electrochu

"Don't interfere" as Diaboromon was firing his attack with his copies Electrochu was fighting back starts slashing the copies one by one but was still coming "Dang the more I take them out they keep on coming I won't be able to stop them in time" Electrochu said in his thoughts but still keep on fighting till he finds the original "No use even in legend mode I can't stop them in time in the net now i'm slowing down because the e-mails keep going unstopped" Electrochu was slowing down just like Wargreymon and Metalgarurumon were then he notice Wargreymon and Metalgarurumon are here

"We're here to help Electrochu" said Wargreymon

"I thought I told you I..." then the webcams of his friends show up

"We know but we don't want to lose you" said Izzy

"Ash you're our friend and we stick together" said Tk

"that's right Ash we never do this to you never" said Tai

"Ash you were right about us but if you were gone I won't find another Ash" said Sora as they saw the Diaboromon

"How many copies are there Ash" said Matt

"million of them Matt" said Electrochu as they start attacking them Electrochu was defending Wargreymon and metalgarurumon from those attacks then a blast hits him "Aaah" Electrochu screamed in pain as the blasts were hitting him "Ash!" shouted Tai as fear consumed him "He too was slowing down" said Tk then Wargreymon was dodging as fast but was hit as well including metalgarurumon when the blasts continue then stops but sora saw three of them were beaten

"No Ash it can't be" Sora was paralysed in fear seeing Electrochu was beaten to the coma

(Kanto)

the gang are at saffron city to find Ash as they are searching for him but no sign of him "Guys do you think that my sister was hiding something from us" said Max was suspicious about may as they believe that max could be right about this as may came back to the group" hey guys i'm here" said May as they are looking at her "May where's Ash and no excuse this time" said Iris wanted to know where is Ash as May had no choice but to tell them or keep on stalling but they have more bigger problem was team rocket on the balloon

"They're here alright so how's this plan goes" said James

"simple the twerps will be a perfect bate to lower that twerp and pikachu to us as soon they learn about their friends are in trouble they come to the rescue then we trapped them with a very powerful box not even their form can't break through" said meowth explaining his plan to them "For once I like that plan already soon we trapped them and the boss will give us the promotion" said Jessie as they start laughing till "What Ash is not here May but somewhere else!" said Misty as team rocket were stunned that he's not here she means not really here in Kanto "the twerp is not here then where did he go now" said James

"I think he's at jhoto" said Meowth

"I agreed your vote let's go" said James as they moved their balloon all the way to jhoto to find Ash and pikachu they are more dumb as they are which they didn't hear more from them that Ash was at the digital world to help his new friends there if he comes back alive

 **That leads two more chapters to go of rise of Diaboromon now I am going to tell you guys about that I'm going to do the pokemon digimon adventure tri into three separate stories for AshxSora, AshxMimi and Ashxkari then doing up a pokemon crossover with Ash meets other anime and tv show characters called infinity hearts and also for Ashxkari fans I am thinking of the story that involves their future children too now if you want those stories send your reviews and pm**

 **Review**


End file.
